


stay with me [hiatus]

by eliaatan



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), F/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaatan/pseuds/eliaatan
Summary: "As a child, I looked upon Dema with wonder, today, I am wrought with frustration, as I spend each day squinting for a glimpse of the top of the looming wall that has kept us here. It was upon my ninth year that I learned that Dema wasn’t my home. This village, after all of this time, was my trap."[ Before he started writing his mysterious letters, Clancy lived a quiet and mundane life inside the walls of Dema. But one day, a girl arrives and turns his world upside down. After the two quickly become friends, he starts to wonder if the promises of safety and protection that the Bishops preached his entire life is true or if there is more to life outside the gray walls of the only place he has ever called home. ]





	stay with me [hiatus]

Icy fingers gripped my arm in the darkness.  
I tried to scream but I was silenced before any sound could escape. 

Then we started moving.  
My instincts told me to run and get away, but my brain told me to stay. Even if I did somehow get away they would just capture me again. They always did. It was no use.

Sometimes I wonder if the Bishops ever said anything, but if they did, then they never spoke around the children. Dema was a very strange place. As strange as it was sometimes...it was all I knew.

It was home.

The rest of the walk was a blur but we eventually made it back to my room. Reisdro lit a candle and handed me a pair of clean gray pajamas. After they left I put them on, blew out the candle, and crawled back into bed. 

Once I was comfortable, I started crying.

******************************  
He picked up the key and slipped it into his pocket sure that nobody had seen him.  
They didn’t have much time left.

Her room wasn’t far from his, but he knew that he had to be quiet regardless. If the Bishops heard him leaving his room...well, it wouldn’t be pleasant. Everyone knew that.

When they dropped off his pajamas for the night, he noticed the keys to all the rooms hanging off of his Bishop’s red cloak. While they weren’t looking, the boy snatched a key from the chain and quickly hid it before someone noticed. There was no guarantee that the key he had grabbed would open her door, but it was better than nothing.

Even if it was a 1 in 500 chance.’

A soft sigh escaped his lips, then a heavy and deep breath before he left the safety of his room. Once he had the courage to finally leave, he tiptoed down the hallway to the girls’ wing 

It was eerily quiet, but that wasn’t unusual. Before he left, he checked the clock and it was only two minutes to midnight. He had to hurry.

Her room was the last one on the right. The boy had memorized that so he wouldn’t have to worry about it when they made escape attempts like this. Once he reached the door, he looked around one more time to make sure nobody would see them. When he confirmed that the coast was clear, he stuck the key in the lock and turned it.

Click!

It unlocked the door.  
Bingo.

*************  
I was almost asleep when I heard the door open.  
I shot up, unsure yet worried that one of the Bishops had come back. Was I in trouble?

For a moment, it was silent. The door creaked open and I hadn’t seen anyone come in. I looked around but it was impossible to see in the darkness.

“Hello?” 

More silence.

“What do you-”

I screamed when his hand covered my mouth. I wanted to turn around and punch him, but he hushed me and warned me that that would cause unnecessary trouble. If we wanted to escape, we had to do it tonight and the right way. We only had one shot at this.

He was right.  
And thank God...it was just Clancy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, then thank you so much for reading my story! I have plenty more to share and before you ask, yes this short story does tie into my other Trench story. If you haven't read it, it's called "failed perimeter escape" and you can find it under my list of works. I have hit a bit of a writer's block with that story, so, for now, it is on a semi-hiatus while I work on the next chapter.
> 
> That means that I will be jumping back and forth between that one and this one so please bear with me. But what I can guarantee you is that there will be at least one update daily on one of the two stories. I will also be posting teasers on my Twitter which is @eliaatan and on my Instagram which is @written.by.eliaatan. Thank you so much again for reading my work! Please let me know how I am doing. See you in the next update :)


End file.
